starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
34 DBY
*Guerra Primeira Ordem-Resistência |chanceler = Lanever VillechamStar Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary |chefedaalianca = |chefe =*Snoke *Kylo Ren |imperador = |eventos =*Busca por Lor San Tekka *Cataclismo de Hosnian *Batalha de Takodana *Batalha da Base Starkiller * Evacuação de D'Qar *Ataque à Frota da Resistência *Missão a Canto Bight *Batalha de Crait |Eras = }} Os seguintes eventos ocorreram no ano de 34 DBYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas, também conhecido como 3311 AL de acordo com o Calendário de Lothal.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Eventos *Temmin Wexley e Karé Kun se casamJoin the Resistance: Escape from Vodran *Poe Dameron recruta Kazuda Xiono, um colega jovem piloto da Nova República para trabalhar pela Resistência na estação de reabastecimento Colosso, localizada em Castilon na Orla Exterior, para ajudar a espiar as atividades da Primeira Ordem de lá. *Missão a OvanisPoe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I *Depois de procurar pela galáxia por Lor San Tekka, a Resistência e a Primeira Ordem descobrem que ele está morando em Jakku *Lor San Tekka é morto por Kylo Ren. *Comandante Poe Dameron recebe uma peça do mapa que poderia levar a Luke Skywalker e o entrega para BB-8 antes de ser capturado pela Primeira Ordem e preso no Finalizador. *Finn trai a Primeira Ordem e resgata Poe Dameron. *Han Solo e Chewbacca recuperam a Millennium Falcon. *A Primeira Ordem usa sua Super-arma Base Starkiller para destruir o Sistema Hosnian e a capital da Nova República Hosnian Prime. *Rey é capturada por Kylo Ren durante a batalha em Takodana. *A Resistência ataca a Base Starkiller, e finalmente a destrói. *Han Solo é morto por Kylo Ren. *Capitã Phasma começa a caça por Sol Rivas.Captain Phasma, Part I *Rey encontra Luke Skywalker em Ahch-To. *A Guerra fria termina. *A Guerra Primeira Ordem–Resistência se inicia. *O Funeral de Han Solo é realizado em D'Qar. *Após a destruição da Base Starkiller a Resistência evacua sua base em D'Qar. *Amilyn Holdo se sacrifica batendo a Raddus no Destróier Estelar classe Mega Supremacia. *Snoke é morto por Kylo Ren, então Ren se torna o novo Líder Supremo da Primeira Ordem. *É travada a batalha de Crait. *Luke Skywalker se torna um com a Força em Ahch-To. Morte * Finch Dallow durante o Cerco a D'Qar Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) * Gial Ackbar * Goneril durante o Cerco a D'Qar * Jaycris Tubbs durante o Cerco a D'Qar * Moden Canady durante o Cerco a D'Qar * Suday Bascus a bordo da Fulminatrix durante o Cerca a D'Qar. Veículos Destruídos * Cobalto Martelo durante o Cerca a D'Qar. * Fulminatrix durante o Cerca a D'Qar. Aparições *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * * *'BB-8 on the Run *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte IV'' * * Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' Notas e referências Categoria:Anos canônicos